Hades Lively Flower
by HellzBloodyBelle
Summary: Hades Makes A Wife Out Of Demeters Daughter...Only She Wasnt Persephone. R&R Hades X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Iridya is the Daughter of Demeter, Goddess of the Earth and Justice, and in order to protect her Sister, takes her place in the underworld as Hades queen. At first she hated him and wanted nothing to do with him. But as the centuries pasted by Iridya starts to feel something other than hatred towards Hades...Could it be love? Is she returning his feelings?**

Warning: the following story does not follow the myths I have decided to change it up to best suit the story. I hope you still find it a good read :) 

**~X+X~**

"You want to take my Daughter and lock her away in the underworld?!" questioned Demeter "I will not let you, I need both my Daughters!"

"That's not how I understand it" Hades replied calmly as he sat on a chair near the window. "Iridya is not a goddess of Harvest like you and your other Daughter"

"Whether she is or not, I will not let you take her from me!" Demeter yelled in disappear.

"You have two beautiful daughters Demeter, and I will have one for a wife, you had better..." Hades started before being interrupted. Persephone quickly followed by Iridya burst into the room.

"Mother...I'm sorry I tried to stop her...What's going on..." Iridya noticed Demeter's face and the tension between her and Hades.

"Nothing, take your sister and..."

"Enough! Demeter... I will have no more of this which one will it be, choose now I will choose for you" Yelled Hades suddenly standing up and moving closer to Demeter.

"I told you, you cannot have her!" Demeter said as she stepped in front of her confused daughters.

"Very well, Have it your way" Hades smirked stepping forward, raising his arm and holding his Hand out to Persephone. "Come my dear, you shall be my queen"

"No!" Shrieked Demeter as she grabbed Persephone's shoulders and pulled her back behind her, at the same time Iridya leapt forward.

"No! I will go instead" she said looking between Hades still smirking face and her mother's distraught one, as she felt the tears welling in her eyes threatening to spill down her cheeks, she turned back to Hades and placed her hand in his waiting one "I will take my sisters place"

"So be it" With the having been made Hades Pulled Iridya to him, wrapping his arm around her waist to hold her in place against him, he sent Demeter a smirk before disappearing into the shadows with her eldest daughter.

"Iridya" Cried Demeter as she collapsed into a heap on the floor cradling the crying Persephone to her chest. Iridya's weeping face plaguing her thoughts.

**~X+X~**

**I hope you like it. I just want to let you know I know there isn't actually a goddess called Iridya I made her up I'm also not following the myths I have decided to change them up to best suit the story :D Let me know what you think!  
Enjoy xx  
Belle.**


	2. Chapter 2

**~X+X~**

Iridya couldn't breathe; the black smoke surrounding her was so thick it was smothering her lungs stealing them of oxygen. She closed her eyes in attempt to stop the dizziness from taking over but it was no good she could feel herself slipping into unconsciousness. Just when she thought she was going to pass out the smoke began to fade away, she shoved her hand against Hades chest, pushing away from him and out of what was left of the smoke. Iridya fell forward gasping for breath, feeling relived as oxygen once again began to fill her lungs.

"You will get uses to it soon" Hades said as he caught her waist before she hit the floor, Iridya heard a hint of laughter in his voice.

"I don't want to get uses to it" she whispered before stepping out of his grip and away from him. Hades watched her wrap her arms around herself and take in her surroundings before he started up the black marble stairs behind them and taking a seat on one of two large black marble thrones with crimson red cushions. Turning around Iridya took in the room before her, a long room made of black stone floors, at the back of the room two giant black doors decorated with olive leaves and figures of skeletons that were currently closed, the roof was held up by black marble pillars that went the whole length of the room, and at the front of the room rose black marble steps with two giant black marble thrones that had crimson red cushions for comfortable sitting, and atop the larger of the two was Hades, carefully watching her.

"This is your throne, My Queen" Hades said beckoning Iridya to him and placing his hand on the second throne, _her _throne. Slowly she stepped forward and started up the steps stopping in front of the throne.

"Sit" said Hades "Sit!" He said a little more forcefully when she didn't move the first time making her jump and move quickly to sit. Quickly glancing at Hades, she saw him smile at her before turning his attention on the door, which burst open and the souls of the dead began to file in quickly filling the room leaving a walk way in the middle for skeletal soldiers in bronze armour to drag the screaming souls of the newly dead to kneel in front of Hades for sentencing. Iridya found the feeling of unease start to consume her, being surrounded by the dead, listening to their screams of terror as they were dragged before Hades, hearing the screams of pain wafting through the open doors was making her head hurt, it made her stomach turn unpleasantly making her feel queasy. She glances up at Hades watching as his mouth moved but his words not quiet reaching her ears. She couldn't breathe she needed to see the sky to breath the air outside. Quickly she stood and ran from the room, not knowing where she was going she followed the corridor as it lead her through the palace of the dead. She felt completely lost like she was running in circles, being lead to failure, just as she was about to let out a frustrated cry and collapse on to the floor in a heap, she through open the closet door and found herself not only outside but in a garden.

Iridya wandered around the garden until she found a small stone bench in front of a large fountain with a statue of a maiden and skeletons clutching at her legs their bodies disappearing into the fountain. She sat there on the bench for a long time taking in the beauty of the flowers and trees, there were so many blooming flowers, and it was hard for her to believe that such beauty could grow in such a dark and horrible place filled with death. As she looked around she started to name the flowers she saw, there were Anemone's, Chaste trees', Crocus', Cyprus trees, Heliotropes floated in the fountain, and then Iridya noticed a small pale blue flower, plucking one from the ground she studied it further trying to find its name.

"A Vinca Blossom" Came a voice from behind her, startling her.

"It's Beautiful" She said quietly not looking at the owner of the voice.

"It only grows here in the underworld, in the dark." Hades told her as he took a seat next to Iridya. They sat in silence together the only sound was the wind blowing the leaves of the Cyprus tree and the water trickling in the fountain.

"What you did back there, you will never do again, do you understand?" Hades said "Look at me" grabbing her chin, he forced her to look at him before he continued. "You are their Queen now, whether you like it or not. They are your people. When I sit on that throne you WILL sit beside me like the Queen you are, am I understood?"

"Y-Yes, My King" Iridya Stuttered fear licking at her heart and leaping to her throat as tears started to prick her eyes. The hard cruel look on Hades face melted away to a softer, loving one, running his thumb along her cheek before moving his hand to cup her face tenderly.

"I made this place for you" he whispered before kissing her forehead and leaving her on the bench in the garden. "I will send for you when it is time for Dinner, Do not go past the gates in to the underworld alone" he called over his shoulder not looking back at her.

Iridya sat stunned at what had just occurred, the scene replaying over and over again in her mind. Letting out a strangled cry she brought her head to her hands and wept. She sat there crying until she had no more tears and she just sat there lost in thought.

"Why do you cry My Queen?" Came a soft voice from the shadows making Iridya leap from the bench her hand flying to her heart. "Sorry I did not mean to scare you" Iridya watch as a figure walked out from the shadow of a large Cyprus tree, as she watched the figure come closer she saw a female with pale skin and light brown hair tied up in to a bun on top of her head, she had a midnight blue ribbon tied around it to match the blue of the gown she was wearing.

"I am Nyx" she smiled warmly as she made her way over to sit down on the bench.

"The Goddess of the Night?" asked Iridya sitting down next to her.

"Yes, I live here...well up there" she laughed pointing up at the sky which Iridya hadn't noticed until then.

"You can see the sky? But how I thought we were underground?"

"We are. Hades did this when he made the Garden he opened up the earth so you could see the sky" Nyx explained to her.

"But why? Why would he do that?" she questioned confused.

"My King knows how much you love to watch the stars" Nyx smiled

"He Knows? How could he know? He wanted my sister...I took her place, he couldn't have known I was going to do that...I didn't even know" Iridya Exclaimed.

"He did not want your sister, he wanted you. It was always you he wanted." Nyx explained slowly trying not to scare her. "You're like a siren song to him, intoxicating and hard to ignore"

Iridya was at a loss for words, she sat stunned looking at Nyx, her mouth moving up and down without sound.

"We better go before he thinks I have given you to the stars" Nyx Laughed, taking Iridya's hand, gently leading her away from the garden into the palace. They walked together in silence the slaves with their ghostly faces bowed in respect, Iridya thought it was for Nyx until she remembered she was now their Queen. Nyx stopped them in front of a large plain black double door where they waited patiently for the skeletal soldiers guarding the doors to open them.

"What took you so long Nyx, I was beginning to worry" Smiled Hades who was previously sitting at the large round table made out of grey marble, he had stood up when the doors had opened to reveal the two Goddesses.

"I told you" whispered Nyx before turning her smiling face to Hades "Relax we were just talking in the garden"

"I see" Hades gaze flicking between Nyx and Iridya, who kept her eyes on the floor in front of her "shall we then" he asked gesturing to the chairs sitting empty at the table.

"Thank you, but I have to be going" Nyx politely declined the invitation to stay for dinner, much to Iridya's dismay; she would have much preferred that Nyx stayed so she wouldn't be alone with Hades. Nyx turned to Iridya and took both her hand in hers. "Do not fret, no harm will be fall you here."

"Goodnight, Lord Hades. Lady Iridya" she bowed respectfully before turning and disappearing through the doors they had just walked through leaving Iridya alone with Hades.

"Come My Queen, you look famished." Hades said as he pulled out a chair for her. Walking forward she muttered a thank you as he pushed the chair in behind her. They sat eating in silence for a long time, Iridya picked at her food as one of the pale spirits holding a jug of wine set to work refilling their cups; every now and then she could feel Hades eyes watching her move the food around her plate.

"Is there something wrong with the food?" He finally asked her sending a quick glare to the dead servants who shrunk away in to the shadows to escape the glare.

"No its fine...it's just...I'm not hungry" she said quietly placing her fork down on the table.

"Why do you not look at me?" Hades questioned as he dropped his fork on to his plate slowly. Iridya slowly raised her green eyes to his blue eyes.

"You tricked me" she told him changing the subject.

"So that's what you and Nyx where talking about in the garden." Hades guessed lifting his cup of wine to his lips, taking a long drink from it but never taking his eyes from hers. "That's why you were late to dinner"

"You knew I would never let you take my sister, that I would give you myself instead of her" Iridya continued.

"Are you mad?"

"Why did you do it?" She asked him, Hades could see the pain in her eyes" Why did you take me away from my Mother and Sister?"

"I watched you, Every Spring, I watched as you sat in the fields watching your Mother and Sister Work, I listened to you sing for them. I couldn't bring myself to look away from you, you held me captive. You still do. From the moment I saw you smile, the first time I heard you laugh I knew in that moment that I would do anything to protect you from harm, that you were my Queen." Hades told her softly, Iridya could see the love in his eyes and she knew he was telling her the truth, but she just couldn't bring herself to believe him.

"I don't Belong here" she said, her voice braking "I will never belong here. I belong with my Mother and Sister" Iridya stood from the table and walked out the door leaving a hurt Hades sitting at the table.

"Take me to my Chambers" she told one of the guards, who nodded to her and started to walk down the corridors not stopping to look behind to see if she was following until he stopped in front of a room at the end a corridor she thanked the guard who merely bowed and retreated back down the corridor. Iridya watched him until he disappeared around the corner before turning to the only room in the hall. Turning the door knob she sighed before pushing the door open and walking in.

The room was simple at one end it had a large fire place with a long Crimson couch in front of it, at the other end the floor raised up in a semi circle on top of which sat a large four poster bed with sheer black curtains and black silk sheets with matching pillows, and opposite the door was a balcony with black and grey curtains blowing gently in the breeze. Iridya turned and walked towards the bed, as she moved up the step she noticed a short night gown lying on top of the sheets.

Undoing the clasp of her dress she let it fall to the floor, pooling at her feet before she stepped out of it and slipped the night gown over her head. Making a face at the fact that the gown went to her knees she slipped in between the silk sheets before resting her head on the pillow. It didn't take long for her exhausted body to relax and fall asleep.

Quietly Hades opened the door to his bedroom hoping not to wake the sleeping form in the bed. He quickly pulled the top half of his tunic off leaving his chest bare before walking over to Iridya. Sitting down softly on the bed next to her, he sat there watching her sleep for a bit, watching her chest raise and fall gently, watching her parted lips, watching her brow crinkle slightly as she dreamed. Bringing his hand up, he slowly and gently trailed his figure tips across her cheek, running his thumb over her bottom lip, before kissing her cheek and moving to the other side of the bed. Sighing he pulled his arm up behind his head before closing his eyes, letting Iridya's soft breathing Lully him to sleep.

**~X+X~**


	3. Chapter 3

**~X+X~**

Iridya was woken by her empty stomach growling at her from under the sheets, not wanting to wake up and acknowledge the fact that the previous day wasn't a nightmare, that it actually happened she sighed and rolled over letting the sheet slip off her. The moment she rolled over she could feel the heat radiating off of something very close to her, Opening her eyes Iridya came face to face with the sleeping form of Hades, she sat up and leaped away from him only to fall off the other end of the bed on to the Marble floor. Wincing as she sat up she noticed Hades watching her from where he was lying.

"Good Morning to you too" he murmured through a yawn.

"What are you doing here?" Iridya asked him as she lifted herself from the floor. she took a step away from the bed watching him wirily.

"This is my bed too" he laughed as he moved to a sitting position.

"I...I'm sorry...the guard...he brought me here...I thought" Iridya tried, fumbling with her words.

"The guard was right to bring you here, this is _our_ room" Hades said turning his back to her as he swang his legs out of the bed. The muscles in his back rippling, catching Iridya's eye before she forced herself to look away feeling ashamed. Hades could feel her watching him as he stretched his sleeping muscles, not whipping the smirk from as his face as he turned and walked towards her. He watched her eyes drop to drink in the site of his bare chest, taking in every muscle on his toned body before they slowly made their way back to his eyes. The moment that her eyes landed on his she dropped them again as a deep blush creped across her cheeks as he stood in front of her the corner of his lips turned up in a half smile. Her face becoming hot, ashamed that she was caught staring at his body, hating herself for not being able to control herself, guilty about the small part of her that liked what she saw. Closing the gap between them Hades gently hooked his finger under her chin, lifting her face to his. Resting his forehead on hers Hades heard Iridya take a shaky breath in, moving his finger he traced her jaw line moving up to cup her face, his lips so close to hers.

She was Dizzy, her head was spinning. What was he doing to her? His hand on her cheek made her skin beneath it tingle. She could feel his breath on her lips as his got closer. _No...I can't... _Before Hades lips could touch hers, Iridya pulled away from him taking several steps back, to place some distance between them.

Sighing Hades ran a hand through his hair as he turned walking over to the couch where someone had placed their discarded clothes. He grabbed his tunic pulling in on before turning to Iridya, holding out a new dress for her.

"Here I had this made for you yesterday"

"Oh...um...thank you" Iridya replied rushing forward to take the dress from Hades.

"I will have someone come get you for Breakfast" he told her before walking to the door leaving her alone in the room. Iridya looked at the dress in her hands it was beautiful, it came up over one shoulder with an open sleave that flowed all the way down to her waist, the top half of the dress to mid thigh was white, and from there it turned into a grey before going black at the bottom. She replaced the night gown with the dress just in time as she heard the door open. Turning around she was half expecting to see Hades standing in the door way, instead she was greeted by the smiling face of Nyx.

"Good Morning My Queen" Nyx greeted with a bow. "Oh I see he gave you the dress" she beamed at her.

"Yes, it's very beautiful..." Iridya replied, returning her smile as she walked towards Nyx.

"I'm glad you like it! I picked the colours you know" Nyx laughed taking Iridya's hand and leading her out of the room and down the corridor.

"You did?" Iri asked surprised

"Of course I did, Hades says he values my opinion" Nyx replied and she turned a corner and lead them past a group of servants hurrying down the corridor with folded silks in their bony arms.

"Nyx...Are you and Hades...I mean...Were you..." Iri started finding it difficult to find the right words.

"Hmmm...oh no" laughed Nyx as she caught on "Hades is like a brother to me"

"Oh...I see"

"He really does care for you" Nyx stopped and placed her hands on Iridya's shoulders

"He has a funny way of showing it" Iri muttered not believing her.

"He's willing to wait the rest of eternity for you to feel the same way" she whispered giving Iri a hug before taking her hand and leading the rest of the way.

"Good Morning My King" Greeted Nyx as she took a seat at the round table next to Hades.

"Nyx" he greeted her with a smile "Iridya, my flower"

Iridya gave him a small smile before taking in the site of the food laid out on the table before her. There were bowls of fresh fruit, plates of bread fresh from the ovens and cups filled with iced milk and sweet wine. Next to her a servant so pale Iridya could see the bones through her skin set to work filling her plate up with fresh, juicy fruit, thanking the servant she eagerly dug in to her breakfast eating everything on her plate.

"I see your appétit has returned to you, sweet flower, that is good" Hades stated as he brought another fork full of fruit to his mouth.

"Yes, thank you, I am feeling better" Iridya told him taking a drink from her iced milk dragging her eyes away from him to look at Nyx.

"I suppose she was just overwhelmed yesterday" Nyx offered popping some bread into her mouth.

"Perhaps, yesterday was a big day" Hades agreed, winking at Nyx. "Iridya today you may go to the garden if you wish, Nyx I'm sure will join you, I will come fetch you when it is time for Court" Hades addressed her before excusing himself from the room.

"Shall we?" Nyx asked getting up from the table. Smiling Iridya left the table and followed Nyx out of the palace to the garden, eager to see the stars again.

They had been lying in the soft, green grass looking up at the stars talking together about little things, Nyx asked her about her life outside of the underworld and Iri asked Nyx about her life in the underworld.

"I miss the sun" Iri whispered to herself.

"Would you leave if you could?" Nyx whispered to her. Iridya rolled over on to her stomach and raised herself onto her elbows to look at Nyx lying on the grass in front of her. She didn't answer straight away; she watched Nyx's face carefully.

"Yes...I need to feel the sun on my skin again, the dirt beneath my bare feet, to talk to my Mother, to run through the fields and swim in the ocean with my sister" Iri told her looking into Nyx's eyes. "I can't explain it, it's like...like I can hear it calling to me, tugging me towards it but I can't move, I can't go to it"

"To see you leave would make me sad, I don't get to meet new people often" Nyx's told her moving to a sitting position and crossing her legs "I would love you to be my friend to...be my sister...all I have down here are Styx and Hades...I need you just as much as you need me"

"I don't belong down here Nyx, You have to see that" Iri pleaded with her.

"Please stay...If Hade's didn't care about you then why would he build you such a beautiful garden? Why would he split the earth to show you the stars?" Before Iridya could answer her a gravelly voice called out to them interrupting their conversation.

"My Queen, Lady Nyx" Iridya turned around to find one of the Servants, A Women barley 20 years. She had a plain light grey dress on, her skin underneath transparent allowing Iri to see her bones and Her Blonde hair was pulled back and tied into a bun on top of her head. "King Hades wishes for you to join him in the throne room" she told them shuffling her bare feet nervously.

"We shall leave now, thank you" Nyx told her waving her hand dismissively. With a bow the women disappeared into the ground below her.

"Well, we better be going before we both get in his bad books for being late" Nyx smiled as if their previous conversation never happened.

**~X+X~**

The throne room was all ready full of the dead, skeletal guards lined the isle and stood guard in front of the thrones. Iridya walked down the aisle towards Hades who was waiting for her before the steps leading to the thrones. As she passed by the spirits bowed murmuring words she couldn't make out. Hades held out his hand as Iridya walked up to him, half expecting her to walk straight past him she surprised him by placing her small, soft hand in his larger, cold one. Running his thumb along her knuckles he led her up the steps to their thrones. Iridya sat in her throne, hands folded in her lap, back straight and head held high. She had stopped listening to the pleas of the damned and the cruel fates passed down by Hades after the first two, one a thief who had murdered a family he found travelling on the road to Athens and taking their horse. The other a disgraced King who had butchered his children and tried to feed them to the gods. Iri's mind had only just begun to wander when the screams and pleas of a young maiden barely 18 who was being dragged before them sent her crashing back into reality. The guards upon seeing the annoyed look on their king's face began to hit the poor girl in a poor attempt to get her to stop crying.

"Enough!" Hades boomed standing up from his throne making the girl whimper and the guards to freeze. "Take her to the fields of punishment" Hades waved dismissively in the direction of the terrified girl who had begun to plead for mercy. Hades only sighed and brought his hand to his face pinching the bridge of his nose. The guards roughly grabbed to poor girl and started to drag her out of the room.

"Stop!" Cried out Iridya standing up from throne, no longer able to sit by and watch this poor girl being unjustly sentenced. The room was silent as she moved down the steps to the girl's side. The guards holding her didn't know what to do, looking from her over to Hades. "Release her!" Iri demanded, her voice radiating with power, in that moment she truly felt like the queen she had become. The guards dropped the girl roughly to the ground and took a few steps back.

"What are you doing Iridya?!" Hades growled at her, turning to face him Iri noticed to angry look in his eyes, his clenched jaw, his whole body radiated rage.

"You would so quickly sentence her to the fields of punishment without hearing her crimes!" Iridya was mad and for the first time Iridya looked into Hades eyes with looking away.

"It is none of your concern Iridya, I am the god of Death, these are my people, I decide their fates" He yelled at her the anger in his voice made the spirits in the room move closer to the wall, as if it could protect them from their king.

"I am the patron Goddess of Justice!" She yelled back at him with just as much rage in her voice as him. "This is my concern, these are my people now too as you keep reminding me. I am their Queen!"

That was the first time Iridya had acted like his Queen, she had even declared herself his queen in front of their people. Watching her standing in front of the girl, defending her. Standing her ground against him, it made him smirk she truly was strong enough to survive the underworld.

"Very well then" Hades said turning to sit in his throne again. Turning to the Girl Iridya Gently helped her up and slowly lead her to stand back in front of the thrones, giving her an encouraging smile before cautiously ascending the stairs and taking a seat next to Hades.

"What are your crimes Girl?" Hades asked her, a hint of amusement in his voice. The girl opened and closed her mouth unable to find her voice.

"Its ok" Iridya encouraged her, ignoring Hades who had turned to look at her she kept her eyes on the girls"

"I...I Stole..." She began quietly

"You see she is a thief" Hades interrupted smiling at Iridya

"Let her finish" Iridya narrowed her Eyes at him in return.

"I stole a bag of grain..." The girl continued "But I only stole it back from the man who took it from my family in the first place"

"Stealing is stealing my girl" Hades told her with a smirk.

"It doesn't count if it was your property to begin with" Iridya turned to face Hades

"But stealing is a Sin my sweet" Hades turned his head halfway in her direction.

"You know what you're going to do is wrong, Hades Please" Iridya leaned in closer to him and lowering her voice so only he could hear her. Hades said nothing he just looked at her for long time thinking, eventually he sighed and turned to address the girl who still stood at the foot of the steps petrified and shaking slightly.

"Take her to the kitchens see to it she is put to work" Hades said turning to watch Iridya's reaction and to his surprise she smiled at him, silently thanking him. The girl curtsied clumsily before being lead away to the kitchens. Iridya watched her leave before she noticed Hades hand open and held out to her, taking his hand she let Hades lead her out of the throne room and out into the hall.

"Never Question my decision in front of our subjects again" Hades said in a dangerously low voice. Stopping their walk Hades Grabbed Iridya and shoved her into the closest wall one hand closed around her throat, the other pressed against the wall next to her head, using his body to keep her against the wall he closed the gap between them, pressing his body to hers, never once looking away from her shocked bright green eyes. The anger melted away as he pressed his forehead to hers, loosening his grip on her throat but leaving his hand to linger on it. He could feel her chest rising and falling rapidly as her breathing increased; Hades felt her hands raise up and land on his chest applying a little pressure but not enough to push him away. Hades Smirked as he watched Iridya let her eyes slowly fall closed as his lips gently met hers leaving soft kisses, when she didn't pull away or protest he let his gently kisses deepen into a intense battle between their tongues fuelled by lust. His hand around her neck traced her skin upwards till his hand cup the side of her face holding her lips to his, the other moving from the wall to run down her ribs finally settling on her waist where he grabbed her hips and ground them against his. Her hands scrunched up into fists taking in handfuls of his tunic.

Iridya couldn't believe she was letting this happen, as much as she wanted it to stop; she wanted it to keep going even more. Her mind was screaming at her to stop, telling her that she should be disgusted but her body betrayed her, she liked the way his hands made her skin tingle every time he touched her, she loved the feeling of his lips on hers, she loved the way her stomached flips every time he looks at her and she loves the way her heart beats so fast it could stop at any moment and she can't breathe whenever he is inches from her, and that's what scares her the most. Could she really be falling in love with the monster that kidnapped her, stole her away from her beloved family and locked her away with the damned in the underworld? No she could be, his mood swings were unpredictable one minute he would be kind and sweet and charming then before you knew it he turned into this angry, harmful monster.

Hades pulled away ever so slightly from Iridya so they could catch their breath, his forehead against hers; opening his eyes he took in her parted lips that were now redder then usual and slightly swollen before moving them up to her eyes which fluttered open, watching him. Still cupping her face he gently rubbed his thumb back and forth along her cheek. He watched as her lips turned up slightly in the corners to make a small smile, making him smile to himself. She liked it; she's starting to love him.

**~X+X~**


End file.
